Some Secrets Are Better Left Buried
by Tink Bellflower
Summary: There's a new girl in town ready to shake things up some more but is Port Charles ready for that and for her or will it and it's residents be forever changed by the deadly secrets that this girl brings with her. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided that after waiting for an interesting story revolving around Claudia to be written that I would write one myself. Although it is written in first person it is not Claudia's point of view it's someone else's she and Johnny will still two of the main players in this story. Its going to au since in my story Anthony's trial never happened and he is still in jail [hasn't been moved to Shady Brook yet]. Also since the Ziblings background is a little confusing [Johnny's mom was killed supposedly when he was eight or nine and Claudia mentions she witnessed it but Johnny said that Claudia went to Milan when she was sixteen and he was about seven so for my story I changed it]. They are still nine years apart Johnny's 23 and Claudia's 32 but Johnny's mom was killed when he was six and Claudia was fifteen [roughly] and Claudia was sent away when he was six or seven and Claudia was sixteen. I really hope that you like this story and please read and review it is very much appreciated.**

**A/N 2: All right I know it's been forever [okay it's been more then forever] since I updated this and I am sorry about that but life got away from me and things happened. Well anyways Rosalie had a name change. I tend to do this with stories, which is why I generally don't post them but I had to post this story. Her name is now Sophia [nicknames Sophie]. I recently fell in love with this name [thanks for another show] and thought it fit in with the other Zaccharas better then Rosalie.**

**A/N 3: I have also decided that I might change the story around Michael's shooting since I think the writers have completely fucked up the story revolving are the Zaccharas and seriously need their brains checked out cause the writing is really starting to get worse in my opinion. Anways there will be a poll in my profile pertaining to that and I'd really appreciate you voting. Also in the newest chapter [chapter 12] that shall be posted up today [Jan. 21 '010] shall have some more information involving the changing storyline so please read the A/N there too.**

**Chapter 1**

As I walked along the halls heading for the family sitting room I could hear the click clack of my blood red heels against the hard wood floors of the old house. The guards of the house were easy to slip buy, even in the heels as big as mine, which doesn't say much for security but then again I did have "special training". The house looked exactly how it was described to me and how I imagined it would look. Dark. Evil. Even then there was something about it that made it feel safer and better then where I had been living the past few years. This place, from the tales I heard about it has nothing on the place I lived. The things I had been put through make CIA and special agencies "interrogations" look like a piece of cake.

I rounded the corner and finally found myself outside the doors to the doors of the sitting room. Maybe I could go back and let the guard announce me. That would be easier but not as fun. Sneaking past security is always fun. After a few seconds of contemplating I finally pulled the doors opened.

"I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed," said Claudia Zacchara angrily with her back facing me standing in front of the desk.

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing you Claudia I'll come back later," I said with a light Italian accent. I was about to turn around but Claudia had decided to turn around first. There she stood facing me with a surprised look on her face. It takes a lot to surprise Claudia Zacchara but I have that affect on people.

"Sophia," said Claudia quietly as if my name was forbidden or a secret. She smiled at me with this light in her eyes that I had wondered if I would ever see again. I couldn't help it then; I ran to her and hugged her. I was nervous; I feared she would send me away because this was a surprise. She had no idea I was coming but that went out the window once I realized she was hugging me back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about some things that have been happening and I figured I should pay you a visit," I replied. "I missed you is that not enough."

"Of course it is but I figured it would be about two years before you would be able to leave Milan," said Claudia.

"Yes well I had a chance to get out so I took it," I said. "I might not have gotten a second chance."

"Its good to see you Sophia," said Claudia as she lightly touched my cheek.

"You too Claudia," I replied. "It feels like it's been forever."

"I know," replied Claudia. "How long has it been? A year?"

"Well you left Milan a few months ago," I replied. "Though it does feel like it's been a year the last time you saw me was December 20th."

"I feel so bad Sophia," said Claudia. "I tried to get in contact with you, to tell I was leaving but they wouldn't allow it."

"I know, it's all right," I said walking towards the sofa on my left side of the room with Claudia following me.

"There's been a lot happening," said Claudia as we both sat down on the sofa, facing each other.

"So I've heard," I said. "Trevor trying to talk over the business completely, Johnny taking over, the shooting, and……" I was interrupted by Johnny entering the room.

"Claudia we need to talk," said Johnny as her entered the room. "What's going on, Claudia. Who is she?"

"I'm……." I started to say getting up off the sofa.

"She's a friend from Milan, John," said Claudia. I looked towards her as I stood in front of Johnny questioning her answer.

"And she just decided to show up unannounced," said Johnny accusingly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophia Landry," I replied slightly disappointed in saying that name I never considered myself a Landry. "But most people just call me Sophie."

"Landry, that sounds familiar," said Johnny as he walked towards the desk.

"That's because it should," I said looking at Claudia wanting to ask her so many questions.

"The Landrys are friends of daddy's," said Claudia getting of the sofa and walking towards Johnny.

"I still don't understand why she's here," said Johnny picking up a file off the desk.

"Well she used to visit me at Uncle Rudy's occasionally," replied Claudia.

"That still doesn't explain why she's_ here_," said Johnny turning to face Claudia.

"Claudia we my as well tell him," I said. "He's going to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" asked Johnny. His face held annoyance but his voice held no trace of it. I looked at Claudia for permission to tell Johnny about what we were hiding. She nodded her head at me and walked away from the desk to the bar to pour herself a drink. I stood in the middle of the room facing Johnny not wanting to come any closer.

"My name isn't actually Sophia Landry," I said. "It's the name I've been told to tell people. My name is really Sophia Zacchara. I'm Anthony Zacchara's youngest daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope that you continue to do so. I've decided to give you some more background that I'm not sure I'll get to explain in the story itself. The whole thing with Logan being killed didn't happen though it may and if it does it may or may not be like in the actual show. Also Johnny was kidnapped by Jerry but instead of it being for his father threatening Alexis and Kristina, Jerry kidnapped him to prove a point to Claudia. Like in the show Johnny found out the whole truth about Michael's shooting (Jerry's involvement and Nikolas knowing). Also I am a Jolu (Johnny and Lulu) fan but I hate the way she's being written so I'm putting my own twist on the character. Also the whole Lulu hates Claudia and Claudia hates Lulu seems very childish so that isn't happening along with Claudia paying Maxie to sleep with Johnny. Claudia doesn't really care about Johnny dating Lulu as long as it doesn't get in his way of running the business. Also their house wasn't burned down by Jason though Sonny did give the business up to Jason. So here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

"Anthony Zacchara doesn't have another daughter," said Johnny not believing me in the slightest, that I had expected. I mean he had never seen or heard of me before.

"That you know of," I replied and looked towards Claudia silently telling her that she needed to speak up.

"John, Sophie is daddy's daughter," said Claudia.

"Dad wasn't married to anyone after my mother," said Johnny slightly angry.

"I know," I replied simply as I walked closer to Johnny.

"Then who's your mother?" asked Johnny.

"I don't know," I replied looking into his eyes so he could see I was telling the truth. "I was taken away from my mother the day I was born. I haven't seen, heard, or talked to her since. No one has told me anything about her." Johnny looked towards Claudia for an explanation. I could tell a part of Claudia didn't want to be in the room. It was a touchy subject. I had asked her about my mother a lot growing up but she couldn't or wouldn't tell me a thing.

"I never met her mother, John," said Claudia taking a sip of her drink. "But before I was sent to Milan I heard Trevor and daddy talking about her mother she was still pregnant at the time. They were trying to figure out what to do about it." Claudia looked at my sympathetically. "I never met Sophie until the Landrys had introduced me to her when she was four and told me she was my sister." Claudia looked towards Johnny trying to see if he was believed what she was saying even though it was the truth. "The Landrys had no reason to lie; they're friends of daddy's it's not like they would get anything out of it. They always followed him and did what they were told."

"Plus if you don't believe me you could always get a DNA test done," I said hoping it would not go there. I was hoping that Johnny would trust me and Claudia but then again this is the mob life and anyone can betray anyone.

"Or we can just talk to dad," said Johnny.

"No," said Claudia quickly as she put her glass down. She had a slight hint of fear in her voice. It was subtle and most people would notice it but it was there. "Daddy will have her sent back to the Landrys' or worse Johnny he'll have her killed."

"Why?" asked Johnny curious to why their father, though a psychopath would have a daughter that he didn't know killed.

"John, this is dad we're talking about," said Claudia as she walked towards Johnny. "He sent someone to kill me."

"That's understandable," I said jokingly to Claudia and she sent me a playful look that said don't-mess-with-me. "Because I'm the bastard child daddy never wanted to have."

"There has to be more then that," said Johnny. "Dad doesn't even know you."

"He doesn't have to," I said. "Daddy wasn't married to my mother, he never expect to have a third child. He was married to both your mothers he expected kids and even then he sent Claudia away."

"I think the reason he sent her mother away was he found out she was having a girl," said Claudia. "He was probably scared that she would be like me and try to take you away from him." Johnny walked away from me and to the French doors behind the desk staring outside deep in thought.

"Dad, he………I never saw him with any other woman after my mother died," said Johnny with his back still facing us.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen," I replied. "I know it's hard to believe but I'm here and I'm the proof." I looked towards Claudia, who had a sad look on her face looking at Johnny.

"But I have no proof of that," said Johnny still looking out the doors not wanting to believe he had a little sister. Not for the reasons you would think of though. He didn't want a little sister because that meant another child had been hurt at the hands of his father and he hated that. He hated the fact that his father had hurt himself and Claudia, especially Claudia, and now his new sister.

"John if you need proof I could get Uncle Rudy on the phone," said Claudia walking up behind him. "He knows a lot about daddy after all they are brothers and he'll give you the proof you need, her birth certificate." Claudia knew that Johnny would never believe some piece of paper that could be forged or believe Uncle Rudy but it was worth a try.

"There's also Trevor," I said. "He sent Claudia away and he probably sent my mother away. He wouldn't lie about my paternity."

"Yes he would and that could be dangerous," said Claudia turning around to face me.

"How?" asked Johnny turning around to face the both of us.

"He could tell daddy," replied Claudia, "and daddy could try to kill her." Just then the doors to the room opened and a man walked in.

"Miss Zacchara," said the guard. "There is a man that claims he has bags for a woman that he brought here."

"Oh right," I said. "I forgot about that."

"Pay the man," said Claudia, "and bring the bags in." She walked away from the desk and towards me. "Also show Sophie to a room, one near me and Johnny's rooms and bring her bags there." She pointed me out to the guard and turned to face me.

"Yes Miss Zacchara," said the guard and with that he was gone.

"I should go make sure they don't break anything," I said, "and make sure that I like my room."

"You'll come back down once you're settled, right?" said Claudia before she kissed me on the top of my head.

"Of course," I replied and I walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter which is very short but for me it is pretty much the norm. I hope you enjoy this small fillerish chapter. Also I would like to give a big thanks for my one reviewer on my last chapter and I have to agree I wish more people would write about the Zaccharas. I would also like to thank the people that at least read the chapter and I hope that you continue to read this story and maybe review once in a while I would really appreciate it. Please read a review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

"You really expect me to believe she's our sister," said Johnny once he was sure Sophia was gone.

"John, she is, trust me she is," said Claudia. "I over heard daddy and Trevor talking about her and her mother when I still lived here. She's our sister and trust me that's a good thing."

"Why?" asked Johnny, curious to what Claudia meant by the second half of the sentence.

"I just meant its better that she's on our side then someone else's," said Claudia picking up her glass off the table and taking a sip.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Johnny with annoyance in his voice. "I'm tired of your cryptic responses Claudia."

"You don't know much about the Landry's do you?" asked Claudia.

"No, why?" asked Johnny as he walked closer to his sister. "All I know is that they're friends of dad's."

"They run this facility in a town outside Milan," said Claudia. "It was a military compound back in World War I and the things they did, do to the kids there John, its worse then what daddy did to us. A lot worse."

"Oh my god," said Johnny

"God has nothing to do with it," said Claudia as she took another sip out of her glass.

"What did they do to her?" asked Johnny suddenly worried. After all if Sophia is his sister and though he had just met her family's family, there's nothing more important. Plus Claudia knew her and trusted her so that was enough for Johnny. He couldn't imagine somebody hurting a child as badly as his own father did and if Sophia had gone through something worse he didn't want to even think about it. He knew his father was a horrible, evil, sadistic person but this was something else all together and another reason for Johnny to hate his father.

"You're better off talking to her about it," said Claudia. "But be careful. Let her come to you. If you pry too much she'll get suspicious and thinking you're using her. Let Lee tell you about it on her own."

"I'm not using her nor would I," said Johnny.

"I know that John but it takes a lot for her to trust someone especially if they're blood related," said Claudia. "She was four when we met and she didn't completely trust me but eventually she did and she will with you to, if you let her." Johnny looked down at his watch, realizing what time it was.

"I have to go I'm late for a meeting," said Johnny. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay I'll see you later," said Claudia. She kissed him on the cheek and he started too walked towards the door. Just as Johnny was about to walk out of the room he stopped and turned around.

"Did he know?" asked Johnny causing Claudia to turn around and look and him.

"What?" asked Claudia. "Did who know what?"

"Dad," said Johnny. "Did dad know what she was going to go through when he sent her there?"

"Yes John," said Claudia. "That's why he sent her there. He sent her there to die." She sounded so bitter saying it, hating her father for doing that to such an innocent little girl and with that Johnny walked out the room leaving Claudia in that dark, haunting room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter in the dysfunctional Zacchara family story. It's longer then usual so I hope this ties you over or the next week or two. I have college orientation at St John's on August 4 so I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be up. Don't get attached to long chapters because I have a habit of making them short so I can keep my attention on the good writing instead of wondering when the chapters going to end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

It was a few minutes after Johnny left that I walked back into the sitting room. Claudia was sitting behind the desk looking at some files about the "business" most likely.

"He's curious about you, you know," said Claudia. She could always tell when I walked into the same room as her even if I didn't make or noise or even if she didn't see me. Even in my heels I hadn't made a noise when I walked into the room. We were both like that, we could just tell when the other walked into the same room as the other, it was odd but that was us. It also made hide and seek boring when I was younger. No matter how good our hiding spots were we always found each other quickly but I guess when you take that into the real world it can save your life, which it had.

"Are you going to betray him?" I asked Claudia seriously, ignoring her previous statement though I was partly curious myself why he was curious about me but the other part of me knew why.

"What?" asked Claudia confused. "No I would never betray him." She was looking at me as I stood in front of the desk confusion written all over her face.

"You could be lying," I replied simply.

"I'm not," said Claudia her eyes filled with worry and confusion. "Plus you could always tell from miles away if I was lying."

"True," I replied. "And you're not, which is good. Us three have to stick together. That brings me to my next question Are you going to betray me?"

"God Sophie, no!" said Claudia getting out of her chair and walking up to me. "I could never betray you Sophia." She took my hand in hers. "You're my baby sister, Sophie, I could never betray you. You mean the world to me. You and John are my everything if I loose even one of you I don't know what I would do." I looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes. I could see fear but not fear of being discover, but the fear of losing us.

"Okay I believe you," I said squeezing her hands. I loved my sister and she was all I had for years but if she betrayed me or John she knew I would kill her.

"Besides," said Claudia letting go of my hands and turning to face the desk. She picked up a file and started to look through it, "I know if I betrayed either of you, you would kill me and if I did do it I would deserve it."

"But you won't," I said placing my hand on her arm, which caused her to stop going through the file. She turned around to face me after putting the file back down on the desk.

"Now it's my turn," said Claudia. "Are you going to betray either me or John?"

"No," I replied simply looking in those eyes of hers again. "I'd rather die by Sonny or Jason's hands then betray either you or John. I'd kill myself before I would betray either of you. I love you Claudia. You and John are all I have. You are my only family, the only people I have. I'd die if I lost you." She knew when I said die that I didn't just mean physically that I would die emotionally, mentally. That I would be even more broken and warped then I already was.

"I know," said Claudia. "Now that we have that all taken care of we should talk, catch up." Claudia led me to the sofa and we both sat down facing each other.

"So you mentioned John's curious about me," I said looking at her, just wanting to be four again and play in the dirt with her without a care in the world.

"Yes he's curious about your past and the Landrys," said Claudia with sorrow in her eyes. She always felt had about my past, what I went through but she can't change it. I don't blame her for anything; there was nothing she could have done, though she doesn't believe that.

"It's okay," I said. "And they're one in the same."

"You should talk to him, just you two," said Claudia.

"I know, Claudia," I replied. "And I will. When he gets back I will."

"How have you been?" asked Claudia.

"You know," I replied. "Dodging bullets, knives, a katana or two, the usual."

"God I'll kill them," said Claudia suddenly with this dark look in her eyes.

"Claudia we have to take care of daddy first if we don't daddy will suspect something's up even though his insane."

"I know, I know but they get on my nerves. The things they did to you no child should go through." Claudia gently placed her index finger to my left temple as if when she touched me I would break. She grabbed my hands quickly but gently holding them tightly in her own. "Once daddy is dead you can do anything you want to them."

"Thank you Claudia. Speaking of people we want to get rid of what about Trevor and Ric?"

"Them as well but it will have to be after daddy's dead too."

"That's true. What about Sonny?"

"What about him?"

"Are we going to try again?"

"Again?" What do you mean again?" She quickly let go of my hands as if I had just told her I was diseased or something.

"I saw the newspaper article about Ian and his connection to the shooting of Sonny Corinthos' son Michael. I know that you and Ian worked in Milan before so don't lie to me Claudia. You hired Ian to kill Sonny didn't you but he shot Michael instead." Claudia turned her had away from me and looked towards the French doors behind the desk that led to the garden.

"I didn't think he would take the shot with a kid in the room. It I knew….."

"I know. It's not your fault, Claudia; you had no idea Ian would. You would never have hired Ian if you knew he would take the shot. Its' all on him."

"But…." Claudia looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hated it when she did. She didn't cry often but when she did you knew it was bad. As a tear slid down her face she turned her head away from me.

"You are nothing like our father. Look at me." I turned her head with my right index finger so she was looking at me. "You are NOTHING like our father. Dad never acted the way you do to me and John. You're sweet and caring, slightly over protective but not obsessively so like daddy. You are the best thing that happened to me and John, okay?"

"No I'm not I'm the worst."

"No you're not. I wouldn't have survived the Landrys' if it wasn't for you."

"I'm the reason you where there to begin with."

"No daddy was the reason. No matter what happened it was daddy's fault. Daddy made the choices that caused us to turn our the way we did and daddy's choice are what will led him to his death."

"God I missed you so much." Claudia hugged me, and I hugged her back, my big sister, the girl I hadn't seen in ages and loved me more then anything."

"I missed you too. I know we weren't always around each other but those months were the hardest."

"I know what you mean. I felt so bad leaving you there but I didn't know how to get you out of there." I could hear the guilt, the sadness in her voice. She always hated it when I got taken way from her in Milan and sent back to the Landrys'. We both always ended up in tears.

"It's alright, I know. I meant that place is like a fortress. I'm surprised I managed to get myself out of there. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here and that's all that matters."

"Yea."

"Nothing is going to make up for the past but me, you, and John……we can try."

"Yea I'm not doing so well in that department."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely serious. Claudia got up off the sofa and walked to the wet bar.

"Well I was lying to him for a while," said Claudia pouring herself another drink.

"Claudia does he know the truth about the shooting?" I asked.

"Yes, um, Jerry Jacks kidnapped him to prove a point to me," said Claudia. "I had to tell him that Jerry was Ian's partner and knew about the shooting."

"Jerry Jacks?" I questioned. "As in Sonny's ex-wife's husband's brother?"

"Yes," replied Claudia, "and also that Nikolas Cassadine found out as well."

"The prince? How?" I asked.

"Long story short," replied Claudia. "Jerry tried to kill me and I ended up at Nikolas' 'house'. I got delirious thought he was John and told him."

"Damage control?" I questioned wondering if I, we had to kill Jerry Jacks and Nikolas Cassadine but before Claudia could respond Johnny bust through the sitting room doors.

**A/N 4: The underline section will most likely change due to the poll mentioned in chapters 1 & 12 [which is why it's underlined].**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about how long it was between this and the last post. I had things going on with preparing for this coming college semester (I move in this saturday) and the battery on my laptop died and the wire that connects the laptop to the wall frayed so we had to get those and of course we had to wait like two weeks for the battery. But anyways I am glad that some of you enjoy this story and continue to review which I hope you will do with the future chapters. I'm sorry that you find it boring that she hasn't left the house yet and is only talking to Claudia but there is a reason for it. (Also she had only been there for a few hours and at this chapter its about midnight). Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

"The doors to the living room flew open and Johnny Zacchara walked into the room. By the look on his face you could tell he was pissed.

"What's wrong John?" asked Claudia as she put down her drink and walked over to him.

"I went to see dad," said Johnny. "That was the meeting I told you about before I left Claudia."

"You didn't ask dad about Sophie, did you John?" asked Claudia worry deep in her eyes.

"No," replied Johnny. "I thought about it but I realized it was probably a bad idea."

"Well that's good," said Claudia looking at me.

"But what aren't you telling us?" I asked finally speaking up, John looked at me curious as to how I knew he wasn't telling us everything.

"We can't keep secrets from each other John," said Claudia. "That's something that our enemies can use against us." I shot a look at Claudia. Hypocritical. She had just told me that she had been lying to him for some time. Though I guess the possibility of loosing John was a big enough fear to make her keep secrets. She looked away from me and looked at Johnny.

"I know that, " said Johnny, "And Claudia look who's talking."

"I know what I did," replied Claudia. "I did what I thought was best but it will never happen again, I will never lie to you again."

Anyway," I butted in, "what were you going to say about daddy?"

"While I was talking to dad Ric Lansing came in," said John.

"Ric Lasing, as in Trevor Lansing's son," I said receiving a look from both John and Claudia. "As in Sonny's younger half-brother, D.A. Alexis Davis' ex-husband, father of her youngest daughter Molly and ex-stepfather of her other young daughter Kristina whose father is his half-brother Sonny."

"You certainly did your research," said Johnny.

"Of course it's always good to know the details about the people who I, we may run in to," I said.

"As I was saying Ric came in while I was talking to dad," said Johnny. "He mentioned that he could get dad out of the prison and into Shady Brooke by the end of the week."

"We can't let that happen, John," said Claudia. "He can't get out, he can't." I didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes held fear. I couldn't blame her; our father is a dark, sick and twisted man.

"I know," said Johnny looking sympathetically at our older sister. "I called our lawyers on my way home. They said they could only stall him and that eventually dad would get transferred. I told them to stall him as long as they could. To give us a little more time to figure out what to do with him."

"The easiest thing to do is kill him," I said simply, casually as if killing our father was not any problem with me.

"That's easier said then done sweetheart," said Claudia looking at me.

"No all I have to do is go to his room and pull the trigger," I said, "or smother him, or strangle him, or poison him," I said while going into my own little world but quickly snapped out of it shaking my head. "You get the idea."

"I think she gets the idea," snapped Johnny at the same time as I had.

"Sorry I'm just remembering all the things that happened to me because of him," I said. "Those things I wanted, want to do to him happened to me." I held this sadness in my eyes, I could tell by the way Claudia looked at me, it was obvious.

"Sophie you'd be caught," said Claudia, "and I'm not going to let you trade one prison for another."

"I know that Claudia but it certainly would be better" I said jokingly, "I just hate what he did to all of us and I just want to see him dead." I walked towards Claudia. "But if he does get to Shady Brooke it could be easier to have him killed."

"True," said Johnny. "Easier then in the prison, anyway."

"Look its late," I said looking at the clock as realizing it was after midnight. Suddenly I could feel the tiredness in my bones and I really needed sleep. "So why don't we discuss how to kill our father tomorrow. I'm really tired from the plane ride and I could use the sleep."

"Okay, night little sister," said Claudia walking up to me. She kissed me on the top of my head and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and I am so sorry for the wait. I thought I had more time but I moved into my dorm on the saturday before last. Also my classes started on wednesday so things have been a little crazy. I really appreciate the reviews luvinforeva and your postive attitude and I hope you and the others who read continue to enjoy this story. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

"You know I'm the one that said she was tired," I said to John, "and so she's the one that leaves, not me?"

"You think Claudia would do the same if I said that," asked Johnny raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not, John," I replied. "You could try though."

"Yea I didn't think so," said Johnny.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said laughing slightly. "Night, John."

"Night Sophie," he replied. I walked out of the room and down the hall until I hit the stairs. As I walked up the stairs to the second floor I wonder about Johnny. He seemed so much darker then the little boy Claudia told me about. Claudia would talk about him so much when I saw her at Uncle Rudy's that sometimes it felt like I grew up with him. That I know him just as well as Claudia and that he trusted me completely but he didn't. The fact is we didn't grow up together. I don't know him and he definitely doesn't know me.

Before I realized it I found myself in front of my bedroom door, a part of me not wanting to be alone. A part of me wanted to run to Claudia's room and stay there and feel safe. I took a deep breath, why I have no idea, and opened the door. My room had blood red walls and was why I picked it, but it needed an artist's touch. I'm an artist, more abstract then anything but I also do still life's and landscapes in any medium but I like painting the best. When you walked into my room the first thing you noticed was the walls but the second thing was the Turlington American Exotics Peppercorn hardwood floor which was almost as black as night.

My bed was facing the door and in front of window on the wall it was against. It was a queen sized canopy bed with a white wash with dark wood almost black underneath it, with shear red curtains that had black trim on it. It had black satin sheets that had red and white detailing on it while there was red satin duvet and shams that had black and white detailing, it was beautiful. All the furniture matched the bed and had silver handles. To the left of my bed there was an L-shaped vanity that matched my bed along with a matching chair with black fabric that had red and white detailing and a sliver mirror over the desk. I also had matching nightstands on both sides of my bed with silver lamps on them. In the right corner there was a black reading chair with a silver lamp behind it and a side table that matched the rest of the furniture to the right of it. There was an L-shaped bookcase on the right wall and half of the wall across from the bed. To the left of the bed was a black Ruskin Chaise with white and red detailing. The rug on the floor was a weird mix of all the three colors: white, black, and red that seemed to go perfectly together. My whole room had so many black, white, and red throw pillows on my bed and chaise that, as corny as it sounds, looked like dark clouds.

I changed into my white pajamas and slipped under the covers of my bed hoping for a good night's sleep. I soon fell asleep tired from the plane ride and not getting much rest today. I awoke at around two in the morning to the sound of a door shutting but decided it must have been either Johnny or Claudia going to bed. I started to close my eyes when I heard footsteps to the right of my bed by the chaise. I opened my eyes fully and sat up to see Claudia sitting on my chaise looking at me.

"I'm sorry," said Claudia. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just had to see if you were still here." I smiled at her trying not to giggle.

"Of course I'm still here silly," I replied understanding how she must have felt. There were nights in Milan where I thought I would wake up to find Claudia gone or me back at the Landrys' but that never happened, well except for once. "We both know neither of us will get a good night sleep so come here." I scooted over to my left, holding up the blanket to let Claudia in. She got up off the sofa, walked over to the bed, and slip under the covers with me. I cuddled up against her, my big sister, the girl who kept the nightmares away when she was just around. "So thought I was going to disappear, huh?"

"Yea I kind of did," replied Claudia. "Stupid of me but a habit."

"Yea," I replied. "You know how tempted I was to go to your room but I thought better of it. John mightn't understand."

"Of course he would," said Claudia. "He would come into my room at night when he was little too. _We_ just never grew out of it." I smiled at her. She was the best thing that every happened to me, which most people would believe she was the worst but no she is the best thing for me. Without her I would lose control and go crazy.

"Well I'm tired so let's go to sleep," I said and soon both of us were fast to sleep and the nightmares were evaded for another night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy. It's mostly descriptions which is very odd for me so I hope you don't get bored. Also the quotes that are in italics means they're speaking in another language which may happen more often now not sure yet and if only part of what they're saying is in italics means only that part of what they're saying is in another language. Sophie and Claudia mostly will only be speaking Italian and maybe Johnny a little bit while Sonny will be speaking in Spanish. I will try to tell you what language they're speaking in but if I can't if its one of those three or four people then you should know what language they're speaking an if its only a small part of what they're saying I probably won't say what language it is unless it's not one of the four characters stated before. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the sound of Claudia's breathing. She was lying to the right of me still asleep and she looked so peaceful so unlike the broken girl that we both are. I slip out of the bed with the utmost precision not to wake Claudia and walk towards the wall behind the Ruskin Chaise, which had two doors on it: the first down the one on the left and closest to my bedroom door led to my walk-in closet while the door on the right led to my bathroom. I walked through the door on the right that led to my bathroom. Honestly I would have sworn that Claudia had decorated my room for me and maybe just maybe she did. Holding out the slightly hope that just maybe I would somehow find a way out here New York, to her. We've always had this weird bound so maybe she knew I find my way to her.

It had the same color scheme as my bedroom the towels were all different colors: red, white, and black and somehow they seemed to fit and flow together. The tiles on the floor were the darkest black I had ever seen and it was covered with bathroom rugs that were the deepest shade of red, blood red. The sink countertop was made of the blackest granite, the color of night at midnight, which set off nicely against the pure white sink with a silver faucet finish. The cabinetry under the sink was made of the same wood and had the same finish as the furniture in my room so the flowed seamlessly together. The bathtub was a black clawfoot tub with a silver faucet finish as well and the feet of the tube were also silver. By the look of it everything that was metal in the room had a silver finish.

The tube was to my right along the wall under the window while the sink was to my left in-between the door that connected to my bedroom and the door that connected to my closet. The walls were tiled with the purest white tiles on all four walls. The shower was on the same wall as the tub but behind it and on the far wall in the corner. The shower was tiled with a mixture of red, black and white tile though mostly white and flowed flawlessly with the rest of the white walls. The shower was incased with two glass walls and unless you took a good close look you wouldn't be able to find the door, which had no handle had silver finished shower heads and . Truthfully it was breathtaking.

As much as I wanted to take a nice long soak in the tub to get rid of the knots and kinks I decided a shower would nearly just as good and wouldn't take as long so that I could spend the day well talking to Johnny about me. That soak in the tub was sounding better and better. Maybe a quick soak wouldn't hurt. No I couldn't I know if I got in there I wouldn't want to get and would spend the whole day in there. I took a quick shower which was very relaxing and nearly as good as the bath would have been. Nearly. I walked over to the mirror over my sink and wiped the steam off the mirror. I stared at my reflection looking intensely at my reflection. Wondering if I had any of _his_ features or if I was pure my mother's daughter but then again that would completely escape looking like _him_. There had to be some of his features I got. It made me wonder how Claudia, Johnny, and even Uncle Rudy looked at me. Knowing I was definitely his daughter even without the paternity test, well I guess John didn't know but he would find out.

I couldn't stand looking at my reflection anymore I felt like breaking the mirror and I almost did so I opened and walked through the door that connected my bathroom to my closet. My closet looked like most other walk-in closets it had the whole closet thing with an island in the middle. The wood was the same wood used in the rest of the bedroom; honestly did they kill a whole rainforest to get this stuff. I got dressed in a pair black low cut wide legged jeans with two tank tops, one red one black, layered red on top. My hand wander up to push a loose strand of hair out of my face when I realized my hair was still wet. Damn it. I walked back into my bathroom and to the sink to get my blow dryer. After I blow dried my hair I walked back into my closet and grabbed my black and white zebra print hooded cardigan and my red pumps. I had just put on my shoes and was putting on my cardigan when I realized Claudia was behind me. I turned around and saw her fully dressed and made up. I guess I took a longer shower then I thought. Claudia of course was wearing her usual outfit, a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"You look great," said Claudia walking over to me. "Definitely better then that shit the Landrys' made you wear.

"You're only saying that because I'm wearing the red pumps you like," I replied. "But you hate my wide legged jeans so what gives."

"Yes that's normally true but they look very good on you and you like them so that's all that matters," said Claudia.

"You look good to," I said. "But you always look good." She smiled at me that devilishly wicked smile of her's and I wondered what she was up to. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute I just have to take care of something."

"Okay just meet me and John in the sitting room," said Claudia, I gave her a nod and then she walked out of the room. I walked out of my closet and to my vanity which was to the left of me. I had spent the better half of the night thinking of what to do about my father. He was our biggest problem right now and would become an even bigger problem if he was released. I picked my phone off my vanity and dialed my Uncle Rudy's number.

"_Hello Uncle Rudy,"_ I said in Italian into the phone.

"_Hello Sophia," _replied Uncle Rudy in Italian as well._ "How is America?"_

"_I haven't been out much yet,"_ I replied.

"_What a shame," _said Uncle Rudy. _"What is it that you need?"_

"_A little research," _I replied. _"I've heard rumors about foreign mob bosses wanting to enter the U.S. through Port Charles. I need you to find out if it's true and who it is."_

"_Done,"_ said Uncle Rudy though I could tell he was unconvinced that was the only reason I called him. _"What else do you need sweetheart."_

"_Your permission,"_ I replied simply.

"_Permission to do what?"_ asked Uncle Rudy.

"_I think I have found a way to deal with daddy,"_ I replied. _"I need your permission to kill him."_

"_Phia," _said Uncle Rudy uncertainty evident in his voice.

"_You know I hate it when you do that,"_ I replied.

_"Do what?"_ said Uncle Rudy obviously being silly.

_"So do I? It would mean a lot to me,"_ I replied.

"_Sophia, Anthony is my brother and I may not agree with a lot he has done but I don't want him dead," _said Uncle Rudy.

"_Even after what he did to Claudia," _I said completely serious. The line went quiet for a few seconds.

"_Alright you have my permission," _said Uncle Rudy.

"_I love you Uncle Rudy, bye," _I said somewhat unsure if I heard him right and he did give me his permission.

"_I love you too. Good bye Sophia," _replied Uncle Rudy and I hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Omg she has a plan to kill her father, what a lovely daughter. So yes you're going to find out the plan but the real question is the plan going to work. I hope you like it and in two or three chapters Rosalie might actually get to leave he Zacchara mansion or house, where ever the hell they live in. Please read and review. I hope to enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 8**

I walked down the stairs and made my way down to the sitting room. Claudia and Johnny were both in the room when I entered.

"I believe I've found a way to kill daddy," I said to both of them not bothering with small talk or anything like that first.

"A good morning would suffice Sophie," said Claudia smiling at me.

"Okay," I replied smiling. "Good morning, Claudia, John. Now as I was saying I believe I found a way to kill daddy."

"Just a day in the country and she's already planning on killing our father," said Johnny looking at Claudia.

"Truthfully I surprised you didn't say anything yesterday," said Claudia.

"Well I did mention that I wanted him dead," I replied.

"Okay so how do you plan on killing our father?" asked Johnny completely serious.

"I never said I was going to kill him," I replied seriously.

"Really," said Johnny not shocked but sarcastic.

"John I think we should listen to what she has to say," said Claudia.

"Fine," said Johnny slightly annoyed.

"Daddy's going to be transferred to Shady Brook in a week or two so that's when we get him," I said but it was only the beginning of my plan.

"That's it," said Johnny his annoyance more obvious.

"Of course we just let him rot in Shady Brook and don't give him a second thought," I said sarcastically.

"John I think she has more to it than that," said Claudia looking at Johnny and then to me.

"Daddy will be weak there so before he is moved we put one of our own guys there," I said smiling feeling smug.

"As what, a patient? What's the point of that?" asked Johnny very skeptical of my plan.

"No a nurse," I replied. "We put him in before daddy gets sent to Shady Brook and then in a few weeks or months, before daddy's trial he kills daddy by an 'accidental' overdose or something."

"Why a few months later and before what trial?" asked Johnny. Claudia was being uncharacteristically quiet but her face looked like she was going over it in her head.

"If we do it right after daddy gets there it will raise suspicions and look like a hit," I replied. "We want it to look like a medical accident. I figure that the only reason daddy is getting sent to Shady Brook is to eventually get released so then there has to be a trial."

"True," said Johnny thinking.

"That's a really good idea Phi," said Claudia.

"Also to keep up appearances we should sue Shady Brook but settle out of court," I said.

"I understand suing Shady Brook but why settle out of court?" asked Claudia.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," I said. "And Shady Brook is a good place the people and the staff shouldn't pay for what we did. It's not like we need the money anyways."

"True," said Claudia

"Anything else we need to know or do?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, the guy we pick shouldn't be one of daddy's guys he might recognized them," I said.

"What about Uncle Rudy's?" asked Claudia.

"That's what I was thinking Uncle Rudy wouldn't mind giving us a few guys I mean he already gave us my bodyguards from when I was in Italy, Marcus and Lucas," I replied.

"But would dad recognized any of Uncle Rudy's men?" asked Johnny.

"He shouldn't he didn't really pay any attention to Uncle Rudy's men," said Claudia.

"Yea I don't think daddy had anything to with Uncle Rudy's business so I doubt he'll recognize anyone," I said.

"Could Ric actually get dad released?" asked Johnny. "I mean Trevor couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" I asked. "Trevor wants to keep daddy locked up so he can run the business but Ric wants to stick it to his father so he'll do anything to do that. Plus he managed to get daddy put in Shady Brook."

"Speaking of Trevor," said Claudia. "You should try to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Yea I know," I replied. "He could tell daddy and daddy could try to kill me." I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"There's no could about it," said Claudia. "Daddy will have you killed. You probably shouldn't leave the house or talk to any of the guards either."

"Damn it," I said turning so I could put my legs on the sofa and lie down. "This sucks."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait either till they find out about Sophie it should be pretty interesting. I sorry if it seems like I am drawing out the story but this the way that the story popped into my head. Pleas read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

_One Week Later…_

"This sucks," I said angrily throwing the book I was currently reading on the floor. How many books could a girl read? Well in a little over a week, I've read nearly ten, and these books were not short. The tenth book, which I am still reading, is currently next to me, on the floor of the sitting room, as I lay on the sofa with my arms crossed staring at the garden just outside the French doors.

"What sucks?" asked Johnny as he and Claudia walked into the room. Johnny and I had gotten closer in the past week though not as close as him and Claudia but close enough.

"Being stuck here," I replied.

"You're not stuck here," said Claudia.

"No I'm just not allowed to leave," I replied. "Therefore I'm stuck here."

"It's for your safety," said Claudia.

"I know," I replied with a small, soft smile. Claudia always wanted to protect me and would do anything in her power to do so. "How's the employee rearranging going."

"You mean basically getting rid of everyone who's not loyal to us but are loyal to dad and Trevor?" asked Johnny though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep," I said quickly with a smile knowing what he meant by getting rid of our employees was killing anyone who hadn't been with us long and anyone that had been with us since Claudia was a child was given a very nice pension and let go.

"Yes," replied Claudia. "Well some of the people who were loyal to our father where asked to prove their loyalty to us, if they did they were kept on our retainer but put in positions that are not near us. Those that didn't well you can guess as to what happened to them. The ones that seemed to be only loyal to us and never to our father and certainly not to Trevor have been moved to the house with Marcus and Lucas on security detail and other things that will have to do with us." As I had explained before Marcus and Lucas were my bodyguards that my Uncle Rudy had given me while I was in Italy. Marcus and Lucas are brothers. Marcus is older at thirty two and Lucas is twenty granted they did have two sisters in between them, aged twenty eight and twenty four, so the age difference wasn't as odd as in sounds considering the fact that they all are full siblings unlike me and mine.

"So it sounds like everything is going good," I said to Claudia while looking at John. We had talked about it earlier, her giving me time with John so we could talk.

"Look at the time I have to go," said Claudia looking at the clock on the desk.

"Where are you going?" asked John granted I knew she was going to leave me alone with John I was curious as to what she was planning on doing.

"Lunch with a friend, it's going to take while to get into the city so I'll see you later," said Claudia as she waved and left the room.

"So anything good going on today?" I asked innocently.

"Nope," replied Johnny.

"So how's the plan for daddy going?" I asked curious because they hadn't told me much about it.

"Good nothing you need to worry about," said Johnny. I pulled my legs to my chest and patted the empty spot o the coach so Johnny to sit down.

"Sit down and tell me everything."

"You don't need to know everything," said Johnny as he walked over and sat down next to me. I put my legs over his lap with legs bent at the knees so my feet were on the arm of the coach repeating my earlier position. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair is you keeping me in the dark about everything and not telling me what is going on."

"All right we borrowed one of Uncle Rudy's guys who had an American accent that way we won't risk dad or Trevor possibly recognizing him. He's already in place Shady Brook, has been for a few days, and he should be put on dad's rotation."

"That's good looks like everything's falling into place."

"Yep and the lawyers called saying they could stall for about another two weeks but by then dad will be in Shady Brook so Julian can kill him."

"He knows not to kill daddy immediately though he knows to wait a few weeks."

"Yes he knows the rough time frame but that all in all it's up to him when to kill dad as long as it happens before the trial."

"It sounds good but in all likelihood it won't happen that way," I replied and that's when I noticed he was staring at me. Well not exactly me but he was staring at the bottom right side of my abdomen. I looked down and realized my shirt had ridden up and was revealing a relatively new wound. "I got that not that long ago while still at the Landrys'." He lightly traced the cut with his left index finger. "I should probably tell you how I got that."

"No it's okay Phi you don't have to."

"Yes I do. You don't know anything about my past yet I know so much about you."

"It's…."

"No," I said interrupting him. "I should tell you and I guess I should start at the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and Sophie's story her actual life story...well for the most part and it ain't pretty but we haven't gotten to the really bad stuff that's the next chapter. I really am a sadistic bastard...oh well it makes for an interesting story. Have fun reading and please enjoy and review. I love knowing how you feel about my stories. :D**

**Chapter 10**

"Daddy I guess was repulsed or something at the idea of my mother having his child so he sent her away. He sent her to Uncle Rudy's to stay for the last few months of her pregnancy and the birth. I was prematurely born on Friday, December 13, 1991 and was named Sophia Cecilia Zacchara. Uncle Rudy said that my mother was the one that name me about I dunno it always seemed like an name."

"But you don't know for sure?" asked Johnny.

"No I don't but it's the most logical explanation. Anyway the day I was born I was given to the Landry's, Roberta and Marco. They raised me since I was born and I was told to call them mother and father in public but never at 'home'. 'Home' was a military compound in a small town outside Milan that was built during one of the world wars. It's called Porto della Morte which means Death's Harbor in Italian. Well it also means port of the dead women which I guess in the long run would have suited me just fine. If I stayed there any longer I probably would have died there. They abused me John, in ways that you couldn't imagine.

"When I was four they told me I would finally be able to leave the compound if just for a short while. I remember that day so clearly. They had picked out this ugly yellow shirt and beige slacks to wear with these ugly ass boots but I wouldn't wear it. They left me alone to get dressed and that when I noticed this package on my bed, it was from Claudia. I didn't know who she was but it felt right. In the package was this gorgeous little red dress, little red bows for my hair, black Mary Janes, and white socks."

"Is that where the fascination with those colors came from?" asked Johnny curious because my room, clothes and other things were mostly those colors.

"Yes it is," I said smiling at the memory. "Those colors they have always symbolized my freedom and I guess I could never let go of that. I remember driving to Uncle Rudy's in a black limo with silver detailing that's where the black and silver come from. I mean honestly you seen my room those four colors they're everywhere."

"Yea they are," replied Johnny.

"Anyways when we got there Roberta and Marco stepped out of the limo before me and as we walked to the patio I was in-between them holding their hands. Uncle Rudy and Claudia were the only two people standing there. I don't know why but once they introduced us and Roberta and Marco let go of my hands…when Claudia smiled at me…I ran to her. I remember her dropping to her knees and we hugged. I could have sworn I could feel water on her cheeks and when I looked at her I realized she was crying. I didn't know why then and a part of me still doesn't know why."

"She said you didn't trust her…in the beginning," said Johnny.

"I didn't. Not completely anyways, I wasn't sure if I could or should. Most adults I couldn't and wouldn't trust because of what they did to me and I thought she might be just like them. It only took a few hours at the most to realize she wasn't like them and I could trust her. Over the years I got to visit Claudia and the abuse at the Landry's got worse. I wasn't sure if it was because I was getting older or because I was allowed to visit Claudia because Uncle Rudy made it so I. Or maybe it was a combination of both. Um…They broke bones, burned me with acid and fire, poisoned me, shot and stabbed me" I looked up at John and he was making this face that was a combination of angry and disgust. "…You get the idea. It wasn't till I was ten that it got really bad." I could tell John wanted to move around and do anything but stay still so I move my legs and let him to get up. He walked over to the bar and poured himself and me a drink. He walked back over to me and gave me one of the glasses. "This is water."

"Sophie you're sixteen."

"And you're twenty three. I've probably drank stronger stuff then you have."

"Continue with your story...if you want," said Johnny as he sat back down.

"When I was ten it got really bad," I said repeating my earlier statement. I looked up at John before continuing. "They turned me into a killer." John looked at me as if to try to see if I was lying or stretching the truth. I wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry about the long wait but it was hard for me to 1) find the time to write this chapter..ah the life of a college student and 2) be able to describe the scene accurately in written from as it was in my head..on one of the easiest things to do. Anyways I thought I'd let you guys in on something...no its not some big secret from the story but I think this will be the longest story i have ever written. I normally don't go much above twenty chapters and I just don't see this ending around that time..so yay!**

**Also I have something for you guys to do. In a few chapters Sophie is going to meet Spinelli and well I need a nickname for her actually I need two. The first one is before he knows that she is a Zacchara so I want something that not be related to them and also be slightly geeky because well Sophie is a bit geeky. The second one well I was planning on using Vixenista...I know not very original but I have a reason and well its because Sophie is slightly like a mini-Claudia but anyways I thought I would get your opinions. This nicknames has to something like the other Zacchara nicknames to keep it cohesive but it doesn't have to be like Vixenista. Now anyways on with the story with i hope you enjoy and please review because they make my day so much better. :D**

**Chapter 11**

"On their birthdays most girls get to dress up in pretty dresses and have their friends over from school. They get to blow out birthday candles, eat cake, and open presents. That was never my not on my tenth birthday. On my tenth birthday Roberta brought me outside of the base, the building itself. To the side of the base that faced the forest. There's these double doors that I had never seem opened before opened, and the double doors like twenty four feet away from them opened too. She brought me in front of the doors facing the forest, gave me a nine mil, and told me to run.

"I didn't move, I didn't understand, but then I heard footsteps behind me, they were running. So, I ran and I ran fast towards the forest. One I reached the entrance of the forest I heard gunfire. TH e bullets hit the trees around me by some miracle I didn't get shot. I ducked through the trees running as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do I was shaking so hard I thought the gun I had would fall out of my hands. I just kept running blocking my backs with the trees but eventually I failed. I had run for what felt like hours and the sun was starting to set which mean I had. I remember getting hit in the leg and just falling to the ground on my stomach. I pain it was horrible it was like nothing I had ever felt. Granted it wasn't the worst pain I had ever felt but it was very strange different.

"I had ended up with the gun in my arms under my body which I had been lucky that in the shock of being shot and failing I didn't shoot myself. I don't know why he approached me instead of just killing me off I've always thought it was odd. It was a huge mistake one that he shouldn't have made but he did." I looked at John he was being far too quite a part of me wished he would speak I just wanted a reaction. "He squatted down and grabbed my arm as if to turn me over onto my back and I let him. Before he could do anything to me I shot him in the head." I looked at him again having looked away from him to continue my story. In his eyes I could see shock, confusion, angry so many emotions but his face, his face was emotionless.

"He fell on top of me and I, I couldn't move I was completely frozen. Truthfully it's said my reaction to what happened I should have reacted better. I pushed him off of me and got up off the ground I realized I was covered in blood, his blood. I freaked and ran, as far as I could, as fast as I could. I was never more scared in my life then I was then I had killed a man. How could I have killed a man and I felt nothing wrong like what I did was completely normal. Then this small part of me felt this guilt inside but it was immeasurable to the part of me that felt no guilt. Truthfully that's what scared me more than anything.

"I think the sun was rising by the time I could think I had run into the cement wall that surrounds the compound. I remember clawing at it to try to get over it, to get through it or something. I was crying so hard that the blood from the man that tried to kill me turned my tears red. I was scratching and clawing at the wall trying to get over it anyway possible. It was so tall truthfully there was no way in hell that I would have been able to get over it without some kind of help and there were no trees that I could have been able to climb up to get over the wall. Actually now that I think about it there were no trees around the wall it was unnatural. I guess it was to prevent anyone from trying to escaping. I was hysterical, crying, screaming, and clawing at the wall I didn't notice the people walking towards me until they were relatively close.

"I turned around with my gun aimed at Roberta…..Landry the woman who had sent me out into the forest to die. She, Marco and one of their guards had been looking for me for hours since they had found that man's body. I remember the guard threatened to kill me but Roberta wouldn't let him. Of course I threatened all of them and eventually I did shoot the gun……..I forgot to count the bullets. I didn't realize that I had used all of them to defend myself earlier. I had no choice but to follow them back to the base and be completely the good little soldier girl they wanted. I guess though I did have another choice, I could have chose to die, have them kill me but I fought so hard to live already I didn't just want to undo all that. Sometimes, sometimes I wish I had and maybe just maybe if I knew what they had planned for me in the future I would have." John was completely silent taking in everything I said but I could see the horror in his eyes. The horror of what happened to me, the horror that they had turned his little baby sister into a killer but what he didn't know was how bad it really got.

"Those 'exercises', that's what they called them, and god they had them so often it was crazy. Sometimes you had different weapons or you wouldn't get any or you weren't allowed to kill one another or I wouldn't be allowed to kill the ones trying to kill me. It was horrible the things they made us, me do. It got worse as I got older but it wasn't all bad."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well finally a new chapter. I'm really sorry about the really, really, really long wait. I went through some things and lots of changes so I wasn't able to post add the fact I couldn't get to a computer for a good chunk of that time too. It really just sucked. I should not have this problem anymore and should be able to give you updates regularly now. Also there have been and going to be some changes in the story so please read the next to a/n to get so information on that. Thanks!**

**A/N 2: As you will notice if you've re-read the story or not noticed till about the middle of this chapter there has been a name change. I tend to do this because I grow out of a name or feel another name is a better fit for the character. This is the reason why I tend not to post my stories. Rosalie's name has now been changed to Sophia "Sophie" Valer****ia [****vah LAYR ee ah****]**** Zacchara. This was done because 1) I've recently feel in love with Sophie again [thanks to a new show...Leverage, it's amazing] and felt it fit the character better then Rosalie and 2) the whole Twilight connection was really starting to get on my nerves even though I really like the name. Hopefully this will be the only time a name change happens and it should be but one never knows.**

**A/N 3: I have also decided that I might change the story around Michael's shooting since I think the writers have completely fucked up the story revolving are the Zaccharas and seriously need their brains checked out cause the writing is really starting to get worse in my opinion. Anways there will be a poll in my profile pertaining to that and I'd really appreciate you voting. Also tell me in a review or pm anything specific you would like to see happen.**

**Chapter 12**

"Now this," I said as I pointed to the wound Johnny previously noticed, "I got when I pissed off one of my 'exercise partners'. One of the guys that are supposed to 'kill me' in the exercises said something i didn't agree with so I said my opinion. Of course he didn't agree with it so he stabbed me...with a sword. The Landrys kept sharpened swords on the wall in certain rooms that are easy to get to."

"What did you do to him?" asked Johnny.

"Well he had stabbed me in a rage and I guess once the adrenaline wore off he

felt guilty so he forgot to remove the sword. So I did and I decapitated him."

"You decapitated him?" questioned Johnny, wondering how a small girl like me could decapitate a grown man.

"Yea...I know it's not what you expected but that's what they taught me to do," I replied.

"Taught?" questioned Johnny. Gods could he really be that slow? Was it necessary to repeat everything I said.

"The Landrys., that's what they do remember," I replied.

"Yea it's just odd," said Johnny. "I can't imagine you decapitating or killing someone."

"Just wait till you see me do it," I said with a smile. Johnny just stared at me like I was crazy. "It was a joke John, a joke."

"Oh," said Johnny slightly relieved but not relieved enough.

"I guess it will take a while before I can poke fun at our craziness and stuff, huh?"

"Sorry I just don't know your joking style."

"It's okay, truthfully it's my fault. I keep forgetting we've only known each other for a week."

"Me too," said Johnny with a smile. "Truthfully I feel like I've known you forever and it has nothing to do with Claudia." I smiled back, happy that it wasn't just that fact I looked and reminded him and others that it was me. I swung my legs around so that they were off John and I was sitting next to him.

"Anything interesting planned for today?" I asked completely innocent wanting to know what was going on in the 'family business' today.

"I have a meeting with one of our distributors here in about an hour but besides that nothing," replied Johnny as he got off the sofa and walked to the desk.

"You going to give me any more information or am I going to have to go through the desk later?" I asked.

"You'll do that any anways," replied Johnny.

"True," I said simply.

"After the meeting I'll talk to you and Claudia about it," said Johnny.

"Sounds good to me," I said slipping off the sofa.

"Really I figured you'd bother me till I told you what it was about," said Johnny smiling at me.

"Dear big brother you know I'm better than that," I replied smiling as well.

"Yea I know you that's why I'm curious that you're not bothering me about," said Johnny.

"Well it will just be easier if you tell me and Claudia at the same time," I replied. John looked at me suspiciously as if I was lying or just pretending to be good. "I'll let you prepare for the meeting so I'll see you later." I walked to John and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." He laughed lightly at me.

"I love you too Sophia," said Johnny. I turned around and walked to the door. As I was going through the doorway I bumped into someone as they tried to leave.

"I'm so sorry," I said to the unknown person.

"It's alright I was leaving," she said.

"Actually it looks like you were about to go in but then decided to leave. Who are you?"

"Lulu Spencer," she replied before she realized she was speaking.

"Lulu...oh John's told me about you."

"Oh really," she said angrily. That's when I realized she must have seen me kiss John on the cheek, tell him I love him, and him tell me the same.

"Look what you saw wasn't what it looked like."

"Really what did it look like? And why would I care?" asked Lulu.

"Look why don't we go talk to John about this?"

"Sure," said Lulu angrily as she passed me. We walked into the room Lulu ahead of me with Johnny on the phone.

"Lulu what are you doing here? Sophie?" asked Johnny confused after getting off the phone.

"Lulu seems to think that we're sleeping together or something."

"What?!" Johnny said incredulously. Lulu just stood there quiet confused by John's outburst. "That is just wrong."

"Well that depends on your definition of wrong," I said. Both John and Lulu looked at me with what the hell written all over their faces.

"How is it wrong Johnny?" asked Lulu turning back to him.

"Lulu," said Johnny while walking up to her and pointing towards me. "This is my younger sister, Sophia Zacchara."

"You can call me Sophie." Lulu just looked at him confused.

"I thought you only had one sister," said Lulu after a couple seconds of silence.

"So did I until about a week ago when she came here," replied Johnny.

"How do you know she's not lying?" asked Lulu.

"Claudia knew here growing up in Italy," replied Johnny.

"Plus, I'm going to get a paternity test today," I said putting in my opinion. Lulu turned and looked at me. "Remember John and don't forget to remind Claudia."

"I'm sorry Sophie I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Lulu," I said interrupting her. John looked at his watch obviously wanting us to leave.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat?" asked Lulu turning to John. "That's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry I can't I have a meeting," replied John. "But why don't you take Sophie. She has been dying to get out of the house." He looked at me smiling. "She hasn't been into Port Charles yet so maybe you could show her around."

"Uh sure I guess," replied Lulu.

"No it's okay you don't want to show your boyfriend's younger sister the town."

"No it's fine," said Lulu.

"Are you sure. You don't have to if you don't want to," i said wondering why she would actually wanna show me around Port Charles.

"Yea I got nothing better to do," said Lulu. "You'd be surprised how boring Port Charles can be at times."

"Yea I don't doubt that," I replied simply.

"Really?!" said Johnny in a sarcastic tone. "I thought it was exciting 24/7."

"Stop being sarcastic," I said smacking him playfully in the gut. "That's my job. Anyways just let me go get some stuff I'll be back in a minute.," I said leaving John and Lulu alone.


End file.
